The Panea Chronicles Chapters 1 to 6
by Kamasakai
Summary: In a land far away from earth, Legend tells of a Fire that holds the power of a god. Kamasakai, heir to the last possesser of the Fire, seeks the truth of the legend. With his friends Meta Knight, Puff, and Fo-Fa, they journey across popstar into the Laby


PROLOGUE  
  
In a land somewhere beyond what is now called Popstar, in an age beyond remembering, there was a war over the almighty power of the God Fire. The war was brutal. And then one person stood high and tall, with his leg bleeding. He spotted the God Fire and stared in amazement. He watched as words sowed themselves into his mind. "He who wields the almighty flame of Panea recieves the power to control The Great Eye, and create the great landscape that will soon be the greatest colony of them all." Thus, he took the flame. He knew that he was the chosen one.  
  
The power of the Fire was very great. He created a great star shaped planet, and the greatest kingdom of all time, which is now known as Radish Ruins. And so the age of Emperor Panea began.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Young Kamasakai, age 12, read the book of Panea. He learned of the Great Fire. He discussed this fire with his friends, Puff, Strider Knight, Meta Knight, and Fo-Fa. He set out to Radish Ruins, which was very far, as it was in another dimension. "How do we get there?" Kamasakai said. "There is a place," said Meta Knight. "In a land very distant land, that will get us there in a matter of days. This place is called The Labyrinth of the great Mirror." "And how do I get THERE?" said Kamasakai. "Travel to the land of Rainbow Resort. The Mirror shall be there." "Rainbow Resort. That will take a while." "Well, why not take my Warpstar?" said Strider Knight. "I have my ways of traveling very fast anyways. OTHER than a Warpstar." "Really? Thank you Strider." "Yep. Meta, Puff, and me will fly over there. Rendezvous' at the Star Rod." And so they embarked on the greatest journey in all Popstar.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
As they drew ever nearer to the Fountain of Dreams, a matter seemed to happen, for when they were near the Fountain of Dreams, Strider's Cell Phone rang. "Hello?... yes?... oh lord... okay I'm coming. Bye." "What is the matter?" said Meta Knight. "Some freak accident happened at my house. The whole block exploded! All the friends of my childhood live there... I have to go." "Very well... you may take my Warpstar." "Thanks." And so he went, to his house.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
And they met up at the Fountain of Dreams at last. "Where is Strider, Meta Knight?" "Family Emergency of some sort." Said Meta Knight. "It may take until a week or so to get it settled down." "Oh. I hope he's going to be alright." Said Kamasakai. "He BETTER be!" Said Puff. Kamasakai and the others walked over to Meta Knight. "GAH! I'm a little late!" said a distant voice. "Don't leave me behind!" "Fo-Fa!?" Said Kamasakai. "Yep!" "We forgot all about you!" "Let us depart now." Said Meta Knight. "Now that we are all here. The Entrance to the Labyrinth is directly above us, about 500 Warpstars up".  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
They boosted up and up, higher and higher, until they saw the great mirror. "The moment you lay eyes on your reflections eyes, you will be warped into the great Labyrinth." Said Meta Knight. Kamasakai looked eyes with his reflection. He felt a tingly sensation as he warped through the mirror. Inside the mirror, he noticed he was on a Pedestal. He noticed another person sitting next to the pedestal, and he was sleeping. Kamasakai poked him. "Wha what!? Who are you?" Said he. "I am Kamasakai." Said Kamasakai. "And you?" "Oh, me. I'm Melee Kirby. Just call me Melee if you like." "Kay Melee. Nice to meet you." "Same to you, friend. So, where do you come from?" "I hail from the great land of Grape Garden." "Never heard of it. I'm from Candy Constellation." "Say WHAT!?" "What? What's wrong with that place?" "Well... in where I'm from, the place called Candy Constellation... was where my great grandfather lived about 500 years ago." "Oh is that true?" Said Melee. "Tell me... was your great grandfather named... Panez?" "Yes!" "He was the greatest ruler in all the land! He held the Great Fire in his hand with such dignity. He alone created this great land." "Wow. He must have been great. It's getting dark out here. Is there an Inn anywhere?" "Oh you can stay at my house." "Hmm... where are the others?" "Others? Oh... you came with more than one people?" "Yes." "Well, the tricky part about that mirror is, its linked with all the others in this area. Who knows where they ended up." And, with his mind dwelling on these thoughts, he followed Melee down Rainbow Road to his cottage.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
In the morning, Kamasakai woke up to see that Melee wasn't inside the cottage. Kamasakai got up, and walked outside. There, he saw Melee, and someone else he did not recognize. From his viewpoint, he could see that it was a girl with wings, and was blue. "Hi Melee!" "Aha, you've awakened." He said. "Have you met Aqua Kirby Yoshi?" "No, I haven't." Said Kamasakai. "Nice to meet you, Kamasakai. I take it you come from the other world?" Said Aqua. "If you mean Dreamland, then yes." "Ah, yes. Melee was telling me about how you came with some friends of yours. I know where they are. Scattered all over the Labyrinth." "There is a pool of water just ahead. Sacred Water. It will show you where your friends are." Said Melee. And so he gazed into the water, seeing each friend in turn. "Puff" said Kamasakai.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE – Puff's Side.  
  
"Meta? Fo-Fa? Kama? Anyone!?" said Puff. She was in a castle-like structure. Very old. Puff wondered if this was the exact place where Panea found the Fire. But it couldn't be. There was no fire in miles. She found a throne room. In it was a big table with 50 seats. Gigantic. "Whoa" said Puff. "There must be a whole legion of Knights here... what's this?" she saw a golden Plate label. "Lon o Pae... its all rusted... I think the last two words say of Pane...no idea what the other one says..." She tried to rub off some of the rust. "Legon... wait a minute... that's LEGION! Legion of Pane. I think I heard those words... yes! Kama said that was the old name of Radish Ruins! Which means I'm in the very place where Panea ruled the Labyrinth! Amazing..." The vision of the water faded at this moment.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE – Meta Knight's side.  
  
"What is this place?" Meta said. It appeared to be a forest. "I must be near Carrot Castle." He walked down the road, until he saw a mirror. He then looked at his reflection's eyes in it. "Ah, it appears one of your friends found a mirror leading here." Said a lady's voice. "Meta!" said Kamasakai. "I see we are now in the Labyrinth. The Mirror must have split us across the Labyrinth." "Yeah. Puff's at Radish Ruins." "Oh this is no good... I shall have to find a way into Radish ruins." "I'm going to look for Fo-Fa." "Right." Kamasakai looked into the water and said "Fo-Fa!"  
  
CHAPTER FIVE – Fo-Fa's side.  
  
"Hmmm... I appear to be in an Icy Castle of some sort." It indeed was an Icy Castle—none other than Peppermint Palace. This is where the enemy of King Panea ruled the land. Fo-fa saw a book placed on an Ice Table. It read: "We have lost the great fire. It has disappeared while we were fighting the enemies. We fear that without the great fire, the entire castle will freeze. I leave this diary in memory of our kingdom." "Oh my." Said Fo-fa. "This must be the sword. The Almighty Sword of Panen. I must find a mirror!" Fo-fa took the sword, and went off searching for a mirror. He found one in the least place possible—the throne room. He blended through it, and landed in Radish Ruins. "Fo-Fa?" said Puff. "Puff?" said Fo-fa. "So you landed in here. This must be the Enemies Castle, where Panen ruled. I found this sword in an Icy sort of Castle. The Fire must be here." The water ran out of energy for the day, and faded out at that moment.  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
"Meta!" Said Kamasakai. "You and I need to go to Peppermint Palace. And the only way near there is Carrot Caste. Meta, where is the Mirror you came through to get here?" "Over there." And he pointed to a tree. The tree seemed fake. Meta poked it with his sword, and it turned into a Mirror. He then looked his reflection in the eye, and disappeared. Kamasakai did the same. They were both in Carrot Castle. 


End file.
